


Trichotomous

by 5ievel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Amnesiac Ghost Wilbur Soot, Angry Wilbur Soot, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Ghost Wilbur Soot Tries, Ghost Wilbur Soot-Centric, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, POV Ghost Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad Ghost Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Some of these tags are soon to be written, Wholesome Ghost Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Hears Voices, Wilbur Soot Redemption, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot-centric, did not know that was a tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ievel/pseuds/5ievel
Summary: When they try to revive Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur is sent to the afterlife. He speaks with Wilbur and even Schlatt, but he doesn't want to be revived.The second time they try, Ghostbur succeeds...Kinda.Ghostbur, Wilbur, and Schlatt are all stuck sharing a body and they don't know what do to. The others are unaware of Wilburs presence.aka the Glatt and Ghostbur scene but adding Wilbur to the mix + What happens afterward
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 20
Kudos: 119





	Trichotomous

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I swear im updating my other fics.  
> This was SUPPOSED to be for the Ghostbur oneshots but I realized it had potential....so....here ya go

“Ok. You ready?” 

“Make it quick. Don't take time, please.” 

“You have to call me Killza.” 

“Killza kill me, Killza please. Killza!” 

[Wilbur Soot was slain by Philza] 

~

  
  


Opening his eyes, he saw a mirror, his own ghostly reflection staring back at him. 

The mirror was tall, and somehow bright and clear in the dark void he stood in. The frame was silver, and snaked up the reflective glass like a gnarled tree trunk, before twisting together into what looked like a small gate figurine on top. 

Waving, his image waved back. 

“Hello there.” A voice that was not his own, whispered into his ears. 

His reflection rippled and distorted, the transparent grey ghost became pale and opaque, his beanie shifted to black, and the signature yellow sweater darkened into a long and wreaked trench coat. 

Ghostbur stepped back cautiously “Alivebur.” 

The other him smiled, it didn't reach his eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I've come to get you.”

Wilbur scoffed and turned away. That's definitely not how mirrors work, but Ghostbur couldn't find the energy to truly care. 

“Alivebur they asked for you, they want you back…I want you to go back.” 

Ghostbur reached a hand out to the other man, but it was slapped away. Wilbur stepping forwards, and out of the mirror. 

“You'll die. You would take my place here.” He gestures to the nothingness around them, stretching on forever. 

Ghostbur looks down and fiddles with his torn sweater, blue-stained hands gripping and lightly tugging on the fabric. 

“I'm fine with that. I...want this.” 

Does he? He told Phil he didn't. 

Wilbur squinted at the ghost. Was he just fated to die by his own will? Even the version of him with nothing but happy memories wants to embrace death. Was the cold call of the void just that tempting? That desirable? 

Ghostbur looks up in time to see hands coming towards him, he feels them shove at his chest and suddenly he is falling. He is falling, and Wilbur steps back into the mirror, his image getting smaller and smaller. He's falling, and suddenly his world is bright again.

~

“Will?”

His eyes are closed, he doesn't remember closing them. 

“Hello?” He weakly calls out, moving towards the altar, where he heard his father's call. 

Ghostbur holds out his hands, they are very clearly still spectre-like, he failed. Some feeling fills him, one he's not used to. Anger? Desperation? It's uncomfortable but feels right all at the same time. 

Someones pressing blue into his palms, and the feeling fades, a coolness washing over him and allowing his thoughts to settle. It's calming. 

They decide to do it again, this time with Friend by his side. 

The sheep’s presence is comforting, it steadied his nerves to have someone so important close by. 

Only when the sword again pierces his body, and his vision flickers, does he regret letting Friend come. 

~

When the mirror shows up again, he doesn't hesitate to run through. Wilbur isn't around to stop him this time. 

It feels wrong, as if everything was shifted, or flipped upside down. But yet, it all looks the same. 

“Alivebur?” 

“What the fuck is he doing here?” 

Ghostbur turns to the side, a ram hybrid is sat on the ground grasping a bottle of alcohol and looking at him. Schlatt, his memory provides. 

A hand settles on his shoulder and he jumps, it's Wilbur. 

“You're back.”

Ghostbur nods. 

“I thought I made it quite clear you were not welcome.” The hand on his shoulder tightens. 

The ghost lets him be led towards the mirror again, Schlatt hovering just behind them. 

“They need you, not me!” He argues 

“They don't  _ need  _ any of us.” Wilbur doesn't even look at him 

“They want you!” Ghostbur tries to dig his feet into the ground, Wilbur doesn't slow down in the slightest. 

“They think they do, they don't.” 

“Please!”

“That's enough Ghostbur.” 

And suddenly he's being shoved through the mirror, he feels himself falling once again and quickly grabs onto Schlatts arm. 

The hybrid swears and attempts to pull back, but he's already tipped over too much to recover. He grabs at Wilbur in a last-ditch attempt to stay. 

They all fall. 

~

“The fuck is this?” 

Ghostbur's consciousness comes back, and he feels his mouth moving. The voice, however, isn't his. 

“Where am I?”

The ghost tries to move but is unsuccessful. It's as if he's a puppet in his own body, and he hates it. It feels wrong like his body has been torn apart and put back together again.

**‘That's because you forced us all down here.’**

Ghostbur knows that voice, but it's not speaking, he hears it but it's not the one currently talking to the people scattered about. 

“No no no, fuck this.” 

**‘Alivebur?’**

“No dude, it's not going to happen, I'm sorry.” 

**‘Schlatt too. Were all stuck in your stupid spectral body because you refused to let me die.’**

Ghostbur felt something shove at him, and all of a sudden the world was clearer. He flexed his fingers and looked around, he was in control. 

**‘Your turn ghost boy.’**

He nearly started searching for the voice but resisted. 

“I'm still Ghostbur! Phil!” He looked to the older man “you said having Friend would help!” 

**‘Whos Friend?’**

He ignored Wilbur. 

**‘Well fuck you too.’**

“I thought it might help.” Philza shrugged. 

“What happened to the other person?” Ranboo asked 

“Refused to be resurrected I guess.” 

**‘Damn right I did.’**

**‘Bullshit, you're still here. Same as us.’**

**‘Shut up you fucking Virgo!’**

Ghostbur shook his head, wishing he could silence the arguing. 

“I'm sick and tired of this.” Whether the ghost was talking about the resurrection attempts or the shared body and mind he wasn't sure. 

**‘So are we’** rang in his head  synchronously 

**‘I could go for a cigarette...’** Schlatt mumbled, and suddenly Ghostburs mind felt hazed over, he could practically taste the craving despite not being a smoker. 

“Why do I want a cigarette?” Ghostbur questioned, not realizing he spoke aloud until he got a response. 

“No you don't Will, you just want blue! Just blue.” 

**‘Schlatt what did you just do?’**

**‘I don't know! I think we can influence him without directly taking over?’**

Ghostbur came back to himself and silently begged the other not to do it. 

**‘Too bad.’** Schlatt whispered something about whiskey, and his mind was clouded over once more. 

“And whiskey…” 

“Wilbur no, not whiskey. Only blue!” 

Ghostbur mentally shoved the ram hybrid to the side when he tried to suggest protein powder. 

“Shut up!!” He meant to direct it at Schlatt but instead yelled out loud. Wilbur laughed, and the others looked at him, faces heavy with concern 

“Sorry!!” He held out his hands in surrender “My bad, I don't know what came over me.” 

Wilburs giggles died down and suddenly Ghostbur was again pulled down into unawareness. 

“We can try to do this again, let's do a third one!.” 

He came back to hearing everyone strongly disagree with the idea. 

**‘Well there goes our easiest way out’** Wilbur sounded incredibly displeased. 

**‘Why don't we just do it ourselves? It wouldn't be that hard to grab a sword, or jump, or even visit the nether. How do you want to go out? What style suits your mood today?’** Schlatt spoke in a hushed tone, despite no one but the two of them being able to hear him. 

**‘No! We're not doing that. No matter how much I want to go back, without Philza around and his resurrection knowledge, our return would take Ghostburs last life. We will find another way.’**

Ghostbur felt warm at the words. It was nice to know they wouldn't just take over and murder them all, despite that this situation is his fault. 

“Ghostbur?” 

He snapped to attention, they were all staring at him.

“Oh sorry. I'm uh, tired. I think I'm going to go lay down.” He waved and quickly abandoned the resurrection site. 

Maybe he could still convince Wilbur to come back? He was fine with trading places with him, it would be best for everyone. It's what he wanted...

**‘Good luck with that, not happening.’**

**Author's Note:**

> Boop! Hope you enjoyed buddies :)


End file.
